Speak Now
by BabushkaGurl
Summary: It's Jace Lightwood's wedding day.. To Aline Penhallow. Clary won't stand for it. Can any of them go through with it? With realizations, and Alec's help, they might or might not. Read! Jace/Clary oneshot. Songfic for Taylor Swift's "Speak Now".


**Hey guys! I hope you like my story! Give all the lyric credit to Taylor Swift. And the church is based on the chapel that my Dad and my step mom had their wedding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, or any of the characters, or the song. I just own the plot. **

Speak Now

Dedicated to my best friend Rachel as an early birthday present. Love ya, Rach!

I am not the kind of girl

Who should be rudely barging in on a

White veil occasion

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl

'Oh, this can NOT be happening to me,' Clary Fray thought as she sprinted to her car one Sunday morning. However, it wasn't just any Sunday, it was the day that Jace Lightwood was to marry Aline Penhallow. Clary was determined to stop them.

She jammed her keys into the ignition, and sped down the street toward the direction of the New York Institute, hoping she could catch Jace there.

After fifteen minutes of constant speeding, she slammed on her breaks in front of the Institute. After sprinting up the steps, and shoving the door open, she ran to the kitchen, finding no one, ran to the library, finding no one, and finally, she tried Jace's room, and, evidently, she found no one. "Dang it!" She yelled, racing back to her car, and speeding off toward the church where this joining was supposed to be held.

She hadn't received an invitation from Aline or Jace, but Alec had given her the address just in case she needed to be there. She pulled up in front of the church, praying that the service hadn't started yet. But, just by her luck, it hadn't.

I sneak in and see your friends

And her snotty little family all dressed in pastels

And she is yelling at a bridesmaid

Somewhere back inside a room

Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

Clary daintily tip-toed inside, and found herself in a wide room, with huge oak double doors at the end. In the corner was a small coy pond, accompanied by dozens of bouquets of red roses and a small bridge. In the front left corner was a winding spiral staircase. Clary decided to take her chances, and climbed upward.

Soon, she came out upon a balcony, overlooking the grand service auditorium, where she saw her friends from the Institute on one side, including Alec, Magnus, Mayrse, Robert, Simon, Maia, Luke, her mother Jocelyn, and others, Aline's family and some of the Clave members on the other, such as Sebastian Verlac, Patrick Penhallow, Nasreen Chaudhury, Jia Penhallow, Senhor Monteverde, Senhora Monteverde, and the Ravenscars. She looked to see Jace standing at the very front, with that smug grin stuck on his face, having an animated chat with his best man, Alec.

She silently climbed back down the stairs. When she stepped back into the foyer, she could faintly hear someone, a female, yelling from a distance. It was then that she realized that there was another door on the other side of the room, where the sound was coming from. She ran to it, and pressed her ear against it. The muffled voices were made more clear from her closeness.

"Seriously, Isabelle! You need to get your act together! If my wedding turns out to be the worst day of my life, you are going to pay for it with your lousy bad hair days! Now, go find me some hairspray. I think there's some in that closet. Now!" Aline was heard yelling from inside. Clary could hear Izzy sigh on the other side.

This is surely not what you thought it would be

I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out of the church

At the back door

Don't wait, or say a single vow

You need to hear me out, and he said

Speak Now

Clary went back to sit on the bottom step of the staircase, thinking of what she had planned on doing when the preacher said those seven words. She wondered what she had thought she was doing, running here in a hurry when she wasn't even invited, planning on deliberately sabotaging their wedding, not knowing whether or not Jace would be mad, or if he would love her again, or if he hardly even loved her anymore at all.

She remembered all the good times she had had with Jace, and all their adventures together, from the time when they encountered the Forsaken at her apartment four years ago, to the time when they fought off Valentine at Lake Lyn, when he devised to rise the Angel Raziel, and strip all unworthy Shadowhunters of their superiority.

But, she remembered all the rough times she had gone through with him. For example, there was the time when they had been told by Valentine that they were siblings just after they had expressed their feelings for each other, even though they were never even close to related. Or whenever Jace had left for Idris without her, when she told him she had wanted to go, but, regardless of what she wanted, he lied to everyone and told them that she had never wanted to go, and had them leave without her, proclaiming his reason to be an attempt to protect her.

Clary thought of how he looked, standing in front of that crowd of onlookers, wearing his black tuxedo, with his golden hair and tawny eyes the way that they usually were. His gorgeous face with that smug smirk he usually wore, and the way he held himself in front of everyone.

Fun gestures are exchanged, and the organ starts to play a song

That sounds like a death march

And I am hiding in the curtains

It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely

Bride-to-be

Suddenly, the door across the room opens, and just as Clary dashes halfway up the stairs to the point where no one can see her, Aline, followed by Isabelle, steps out into the foyer. Aline was taking loud deep breaths, and Isabelle was standing beside her, looking embarrassed. Aline makes some last touches to her hair as Isabelle walks down the aisle.

Taking one last deep breath, as the music begins to play; Aline steps out in front of everyone. Clary can hear gasps, as Aline proceeds forward, her long train trailing behind her.

To get a better look, Clary quietly runs up to the balcony. Everyone was standing and watching as Aline walked past. From where Clary was, she had to admit, Aline looked beautiful, but she had this sickening feeling that that should be her, the one who everyone's gawking at, the one who marries Jace. Just then, she remembers there was someone who she didn't look at. Jace. Her gaze moved to him, and she was surprised at the look she saw in his eyes. There was a mixture of emotions displayed, ranging from happiness, to sadness, to longing, but the surprising thing was, was that there was no love in his eyes. No love that everyone had seen whenever he had looked at her. None whatsoever.

Finally, Aline had reached the end of the aisle, where Jace had come to take her arm, and lead her forward toward where the preacher stood. It was then that Clary knew what she was going to say when she stopped the wedding. All she had to do was wait for the preacher to say what she wanted him to say.

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen

But I know you wish it was me

You wish it was me, don't you?

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out of the church

At the back door

Don't wait, or say a single vow

You need to hear me out and he said

Speak Now

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out of the church

At the back door

Don't wait, or say a single vow

You're time is running out, and he said

Speak Now

I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

There's a silence, there's my last chance

I stand up with shaky hands

All eyes on me

Horrified looks from everyone in the room

But I'm only looking at you

"We are gathered here today, under God, to join these two in holy matrimony. Now, before we start this, there is a question I have to ask. Is there anyone here who believes that these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Said the preacher, and Clary was ready. She burst through the doors, and everyone turned to look at her, including a stunned Jace Lightwood. Alec, who was standing next to Jace, yelled, "Thank God!" Aline glared at him, and went back to glaring at Clary, but Jace was just staring at her, not paying attention to anyone.

Clary stared at Jace as she started her speech. "I, personally, don't think you should marry her. Why? Well, before I came here, I didn't know why. I just thought that maybe if I came here, and knocked some sense into you, you would go back to your regular self, and we could live our normal lives again. But, two minutes ago, while I was watching Aline walk down this aisle, I saw something. I saw the emotions in your eyes. There was happiness, and I can't doubt that you're happy. It's your wedding day, for Heaven's sake. And I saw sadness, though I can't imagine why. But the one thing that surprised me the most was the fact that there wasn't any love in that gaze. There wasn't. But, maybe I'm wrong, thinking that you don't love her, so, I guess what I've come here to say is that, I love you, and I'm not going to give up on you that easily. I remembered that four years ago, I asked you if I had a choice, and you said, 'We always have choices.' And this is mine. I just want to know what yours is before you go through with this."

Jace just continued to stare at Clary, but a few feet away from her, she could hear whimpering, like someone crying. Just as she was looking around to see who it was, Magnus turned to her, tears on his glitter clad face. "That was beautiful, Clary!" he said, and grabbed a tissue from Mayrse.

I am not the kind of girl

who should be rudely barging in on a

White veil occasion

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl

So don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out of the church

At the back door

Don't wait, or say a single vow

You need to hear me out, and he said

Speak Now

For a moment, everyone is silent, but then everything happened in a flash. Jace, who was no longer standing in his spot, was running down the aisle toward Clary. When he finally reached her, he took her into his arms, and kissed her. The kiss was passionate, like pouring four years of unkempt feelings into one. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he twisted his arms possessively around her waist, lifting her off the ground.

After a minute, they broke apart, coming back for air. Gasping, Jace whispered, pressing his forehead to hers, "I love you." She smiled, and whispered, "I love you, too."

And you say, lets run away now

I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux, at the back door

Baby, I didn't say my vows

So glad you were around when he said,

Speak Now

THE END

**Soooooooo? Was it good? Was it great? Was it awesome? Was it awful? Tell me about it. Push the little review button. You know you want tooooooooo. **

**Abbi**


End file.
